


Female trouble

by TakkaRULZ_Fanfics



Category: One Piece
Genre: Also I have made a Spanish version of this fanfic, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, Gen, Kuina Lives, Minor Character Death, Murder, Secret Identity, Sexism, Sexual Harassment, Swords duels, Toxic non romantic relationships, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakkaRULZ_Fanfics/pseuds/TakkaRULZ_Fanfics
Summary: Kuina didn't die in this universe, instead she managed to become an incredibly dexterous bounty huntress and swordswoman who conceals her true gender from her opponents, living a life of duels and adventures. However her life will change after meeting the bloodthirsty pirate of Blackbeard´s crew Shiliew.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Since the death of Edward Newgate the new world had become a no-man's land. Pirates on the attacked hundreds of islands without distinction, in search of treasures, hoping that one of those treasures provided them enough money and power to move to more powerful waters and find the One Piece. The most prominent band of these thugs was that of the Blackbeard Pirates, who on that fateful afternoon were looting the port of the Kingdom of Shinsharo. Left and right in the port there were people begin slaughtered, raped and tortured by those sociopaths. It was obviously a dangerous situation in a dangerous place, filled with dangerous persons. Despite the perils there was a woman who wanted to make a difference and slay those pirates off.  
Kuina also known as ¨ The lonesome pirate hunter¨ was one of the most dangerous and rewarded bounty hunters of all the world. Kuina´s fortune obtained through the bounties that she recollected plowed through the millions, yet the rest of her life was a complete mystery for the others, to the degree that most people did not even know her real sex, being allways percived as a man. That confussion was actually intentional, since Kuina started to hide most of her body, hoping to not be recognized as female, making her look more dangerous and respectable to the males who she constantly slayed. It was a strange coincidence that the day when the Blackbeard´s pirates attacked Shinsharo, Kuina had just arrived to the port of that desertic island. Seeing the carnage and knowing the bounty of those pirates Kuina made her way inside the terrified crowd ready to attack her desired target frontally. Her target? Shiliew of the Rain, one of the most brutal and skilled swordsman of all the world, who was now at the service of Blackbeard. Kuina had picked interest in him since she read about his strength and cruelty back in his days working inside Impel Down. Kuina ran quickly towards him and brandishing his sword with the clear intention of giving him a deadly blow, however his opponent quickly blocked her attacks. She swallowed, out of that duel against Mihawk nobody had been able to block her attacks and less at such a rapid speed. He tried to launch another offensive but before she could wield his sword that man stabbed her, making her recoil as she felt the pain of the wound. She maintained her defensive position, but before she could catch any movement, that tall man ran quickly, fleeing her. She would not let him flee so she proceeded to chase him through the panicked crowd and the burning buildings, but she lost sight of him. Or at least he believed until she felt a sharp pain in his back. Kuina turned quickly only to receive another cut from her imposing attacker, who had cleverly hidden herself in order to attack her from behind. She was horrified at once, no one had hurt her back before. For any swordsman a scar on the back was a symbol of cowardice for having fled the battle, however she had not fled, who had fled was him. Why was this injustice happening to her? Before she could react, she felt a sharp thrust, close to her belly, followed by a painful cut cutting through his entire torso. She desperately tried to defend herself, however that man proceeded to quickly stab her legs causing him to lose his balance and knock her down instantly. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was the cynical smile of her attacker who placed his sword close to his neck, as if he intended give her the final strike. Then she felt something similar to a tremor or a rumble and fainted.  
When she regained her consciousness she keep her eyes closed, believing that she had died, that she Shiliew had cut her in half and that she was in heaven. But after a few seconds she realized that that was not possible, she couldn´t be dead, because if she was really dead she wouldn´t be feeling anything at all and yet she was feeling a sharp, burning pain in her chest, back and her abdomen. She had survived Shiliew and she had lost. That was her second defeat. Kuina felt a cold breeze in her chest, like if her torso was naked. A shiver ran her spine, as she realized that some medic had rescued her and that medic had took her shirt off, along with the bandages that she used to bind her breasts. She opened her eyes in hope to find that medic, but instead of finding a kind doctor taking care of her her eyes meet a sword wielded by devilish figure.  
“ I always suspected that there was something weird with you lonesome pirate hunter, so it really does not strange me that you are like this. A woman and not only that but a beautiful one. I will never get how a pretty lady like you would bind her breasts in order to look like a man, but I guess this is some kind of juvenile rebellion phase that I will never get. Be grateful that Teach and I felt to keep you safe and sound, otherwise you would be much worse than dead.” said Shiliew as he keep pointing at her with his sharp sword. She could notice that Shiliew was staring at her naked breasts with a sick and sadistic smile. “That man is not only a skilled murder but also a pervert, definitively worse that I have imagined.” Kuina thought. Kuina felt angry at Shiliew and at herself, now her secret was now revealed, she was injured and she was standing half naked in front of a mass killer, who for an unknown reason decided to keep her alive. Confused by the actions of her enemy and too pained to plan an escape asked Shiliew directly:  
“Why didn´t you killed me? Is because I am a woman and therefore weak? Or do you want me to be alive just to posses my body and humiliate me like you do with all the women and girls that stood in your way?” The large man chuckled and lit his cigar.  
“Neither of those, although I have been a bit more than tempted of the latter. Honestly I have interest in you. I have read about you and your impressive actions, you killed thousands of pirates, wining insane amount of duels and you even fought against Mihawk. Even for a defeat your habilities were pretty impressive. You yelled at the four winds that you wanted to be the best swordsman of the world with so much determination that I would actually believe in your dream. A foolish dream for a woman, but a dream nevertheless. So I guessed that you would eventually cross in my path and try to kill me. You failed in this action, but that isn´t the point…”  
“Then what is the point ?” asked Kuina impatiently.  
“I propose you an alliance. You will serve us and give us the 50% of every bounty you catch and in exchange my captain will offer you protection… and I will train you. If you refuse I will kill you. You don´t have your sword with you and as I showed to you I am actually stronger than you, and I don´t think that your injuries are making you stronger at this point, so choose wisely and do no dare to run away.” said the large swordsman.  
“Fuck you! Why I will ever give you half of my hard earned money just for train with an old frat?” replied Kuina angrily.  
“Then you will give us 60%. Beggars can't be choosers, darling. My training is an invaluable weapon that you can use in the future against Mihawk or anyone who is actually stronger than you. I can´t promise to make you the strongest or the best swordsman, but I going to make you something even better.”  
“What could be better than be the best swordsman of the world?” Kuina asked him seriously. Shiliew smiled in a devilish sadistic way.  
“Begin the deadliest one. Under my guidance you will become the ultimate killing machine in all the Grandline and the known Blues. Nobody, not even Mihawk would be able to survive your attacks.”  
“Then if you know how to be deadlier than Mihawk why you haven´t defeated him and claimed his title as the Strongest Swordsman of the World?” asked Kuina. Shiliew puffed his cigar and answered:  
“I am too old to pursue such a superficial goal. I don´t care of duelling as much as I care of my current job. But I bet you care. I can feel that you want to defeat Mihawk and that would not happen if you keep duelling and defeating lowlife pirates as a form of training. So what do you say, do you wanna train with me and become the deadliest woman alive or do you prefer to be die here?”   
Kuina analysed the situation about it for a minute. She if she said no she died, if she said yes she would have to take the risk of sail under the flag of a bunch of sociopaths and begin trained by a sadistic monster. But now she couldn´t give up, not after many years ago she swore to her friend Zoro that she was going to become the best swordsman of the world. Zoro would not have liked her to say no, and although she didn´t have any idea where was her green haired friend now she was sure that Zoro wanted her to succeed.  
“I accept your offer. I will train with you and serve your crew.” said Kuina looking directly to Shiliew.  
“Good. You would not regret that choice.” said Shiliew grinning with malice, staring at Kuina´s obsidian eyes from the first time since they meet.


	2. Chapter 2

Immediately after Kuina accepted to train under Shiliew she was medically treated by the doctor of Blackbeard´s crew, who proceed to bandage her without comments. Blackbeard pirates´ doctor movements were slow and he coughed constantly, looking undeniablely sick and unkempt, almost like if he was some kind of junkie or vagabond. Kuina wondered why they have chosen this guy to be in such a delicate and important position, it was a pretty absurd choice for her, but nevertheless she kept herself in silence.  
Kuina noticed that they were in some kind of room of an old adobe house. There was no furniture, asides from the cot where she was and a small chair. The walls were playfully decorated with posters of famous wrestlers, calendars, imitations of fine paintings and religious imagery. For the architecture and the decoration of the house she guessed that they were still in Shinsharo. It wasn´t totally a surprise, since she knew that one of Blackbeard´s crewmates had been born there and generally speaking Shinsharo´s desert villages were good places to hide. Shiliew stayed with Kuina and the doctor during all the treatment looking at them almost without blinking, checking that Kuina didn´t try to run away.  
“When do we begin with the training?” asked Kuina.  
“When your body heals enough to endure whatever hardships this maniac wants you to do. ¨ said the doctor smiling as he finished to bandage Kuina´s back.  
“Also, I think that it would be good for you to know the rest of the crew and prove them that you are an invaluable ally. In a few hours more they would arrive here to meet you and talk to you in person, so please don´t embarrass yourself. “said Shiliew.  
“Ok, I´ll dress myself to meet them then. Do you know where are my clothes?” asked Kuina, as she slowly got out the cot. Kuina blushed angrily as she noticed that she was not wearing any pants at all as the doctor had removed them to bandage and heal her legs. She guessed that those men were enjoying themselves while watching her without any clothes asides of her boxer. Shiliew threw her the blood-stained clothes that she had used earlier. She quickly put her pants, socks and boots but hesitated at her shirt and her jacket  
“Do you have my binding bandages and my bandana?” asked Kuina to Shiliew and the doctor.  
“I lost those things. Anyway, I don´t think that you need them to look presentable.” said Shiliew after puffing his cigar.  
“I need them.” said Kuina nervously.  
“For what?” asked Shiliew.  
“For looking like a man. They can´t know my secret, I can´t work if people know that I am a woman.”  
Shiliew laughed viciously and the answered.  
“Relax, you don´t have that secret anymore. The captain and all the crew know it. Most of us didn´t suspect initially until I dragged you to this place to treat your wounds and then we saw… obvious things. As I said I knew that you had something strange and I even suspected that you were not a man, but to actually see it… was surreal. Everyone lost their minds when they saw it, except Vasco who is too fucking drunk to pay attention and Wolf, but he is a giant so who cares. Anyway, you should be grateful that we are not planning to reveal your secret to anyone. And that I have choose to keep you alive.”  
Kuina panicked. There were rather few persons who knew her true sex and those people where either dead or related to Zoro. She remembered how Zoro even helped her to hid her true sex when she met his captain and his crewmates and how when they found her true sex the now famous Strawhat crew swore to never revel her secret. All their effort in vain, specially now that the Strawhats were disbanded and her secret wan known by Blackbeard, damaging her reputation and making her friends promises useless. She wanted to yell and cry, but instead she contained herself.  
“Who else knows my real sex?” asked Kuina. Shiliew just puffed his cigar and sighed mildly annoyed.  
“None fucking one. They believe that you are dead.” answered tall swordsman, said as he gave her a newspaper. “The mysterious lonesome pirate hunter dies at Blackbeard´s hands: no corpse to be found, yet” said headline of that newspaper, that was accompanied by a horrible photo of herself bleeding unconscious. Kuina shivered at the image. Now not only her reputation as bounty hunter was ruined, but also the people who she loved believed that she was dead. She needed to tell Zoro about this, she needed to find him or his crew to confirm that she was alive.  
“I need to tell my friends about this, they need to know that I am alive!” exclaimed Kuina worried.  
“Friends? They don´t need to know shit. If they were your true friends then you would be sailing with them in a decent ship and they would have prevented you from getting in this situation. Besides, once that you start training with me you would transform in a totally different person.”  
Kuina was overwhelmed by all this information, she could barely process those emotions: anger, sadness, confusion… but specially determination. Despite the odds she was determined that she wanted to be the best swordsman of all the world and defeat Mihawk and she knew that that training with that sadistic madman was now her only solution to gain enough strength to do it. Kuina breathed deeply and proceeded to put on her shirt and her jacket, using the later one to conceal her evident breasts and the discreet shape of her nipples. She didn´t make an effort to brush her hair or making it look more lady like. She was going to survive and defeat Mihawk, or at least die trying.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuina's death fell to Zoro like a bucket of cold water on his head. He had been training with Mihawk all day and when they concluded their daily training as usual, Mihawk went to the living room of his castle to read the newspaper. Zoro decided to accompany him and there was when he saw the horror of the death of his best friend on the front page of the World Economic Journal. "The mysterious Lonesome Pirate Hunter dies at the hands of Blackbeard: no corpse has yet been found." said in bold letters the newspaper headline. Zoro, despite his strength, when he saw that horrible head started to cry. Mihawk understood why, after all, he had also seen the friendship between that enigmatic bounty hunter and Zoro.  
It had been in the combat he had near the Baratie that Mihawk saw with his own eyes that mysterious swordsman. That bounty hunter had originally followed the trail of Kierg and his fleet to try to kill them and collect the reward they offered for that foolish pirate, however, the swordsman forgot his job of hunting down that Kierg and his minions, preferring instead to try to earn the position of the best swordsman in the world, by facing him. Mihawk defeated him with relatively little effort, however, he had to admit that the mysterious warrior had a determination equal or even greater than the one that showed his disciple Rononora Zoro.

For his part, Zoro had fallen into the deepest depression. His rival and his best friend had died and he couldn't be there to avoid it. It was not like if Kuina was really his nakama, although she had followed them all the way to Jaya Island, but at the end, the swordswoman had chosen to go her own way, traveling alone in search of her own adventures.

Maybe if he had persuaded her to join Luffy, maybe if he had separated from Luffy to follow her, maybe if he and his friends had noticed the dangerous situation she was in, maybe, only maybe Kuina's death would have been prevented. However, all of that was impossible now. The woman who inspired him to improve himself day by day was now six-feet under. Now all he had left was to keep on with his training, become the strongest swordsman in the world and avenge Kuina. Even if that last was the last thing Roronoa Zoro did in his life ...

Meanwhile, in one of the dusty villages of Shinsharo Kingdom, Kuina stood in front of those who would henceforth be her allies. For now, things had sailed smoothly, or at least for the standards of those wicked criminals. 

“Toputoputoputopu! I can't believe you've been disguising yourself as a man for so long! And the worst tis that ya´ fooled us for a good while!” Vasco Shot laughed in his usual drunken state.

“Well, to be fair, that was my intention.” replied Kuina dryly.

“Sweety, look as rough as a man. No wonder why your costume bamboozled us.” Catarina Devon said to the young woman.

“Oh! Thank you!” Kuina replied to Catarina with a friendly tone.

Kuina knew about Devon's reputation and her long career as serial killer of women, however she considered that it was the best to be nice and get along with her as she was the only woman in Blackbeard's crew so far and Kuina did not want to have that monstrous woman against her.

“It wasn't a compliment. You should let your hair grow longer, trim your eye browns, shave all that pesky body hair and wear some decent clothing. I can't wait to take you shopping or to a beauty salon with me. I'm sure you would love it!” Devon say smiling.

Kuina felt somewhat uncomfortable at Devon's criticism, making her remember how her father and the people of her village insisted her on being feminine and act more girly. Kuina chose not to take the comment too seriously and simply replied to the pirate lady.

“I'm really not interested in those things.”

“Oh please! You should try it! You may be a very tough tomboy, but I know you would look divine showing your feminine side. I am not very attractive either but there is nothing that a bit of lipstick and face powder cannot fix.” Devon said, while taking out of her handbag what appeared to be a makeup case.

“I'm fine thanks.” Kuina whispered coyly, overwhelmed by Devon's attention.

“Please, you don't have to pretend to be a male anymore. Let me at least put some makeup on your face and fix your eyebrows off a little.” Devon begged.

“Nya! Already started looking for another recruit for your head collection?” Pizarro scoffed.

“Bitch, please! If I wanted to decapitate her I would have cut her fucking throat already! Also, I don't want to get rid of the only female companion I have had since I set sail with all of you bastards!” the pirate woman growled angrily.

Kuina was breathing deeply upon seeing the interactions of those pirates. A part of them vaguely reminded her of the parties, conversations, and discussions that Zoro and the Straw Hats crew engaged in on a daily basis, yet there was some sort of intangible aura in them that gave Kuina a bad feeling. Something in the way those pirates acted seemed very artificial and insidious to Kuina, more than a functional crew, they seemed like an agglomeration of calamitous people and weirdos fused together under the command of some class of evil creature. Said creature was sitting right in front of her, eating cherry pie and lamb kebab, while trying to strike up a conversation with her.

“Well, well ... Miss “lonesome pirate hunter", I think that as captain of this crew I am more than interested in knowing why you think you could be a useful ally for our crew. It is already clear that with the results of your duel against Shiryu you are not at our level. And I don't like the idea of having useless people wasting space on my ship.” said the captain of that heinous crew to Kuina.

Despite Blackbeard's smile, Kuina stared blankly at him as she gave her answer.

“Shiryu said that if he trained me I would become the deadliest swordsman in the world and I think that is something that you need.”

“Do you really think you can achieve that?” Blackbeard asked after swallowing a good slice of cherry pie.

“Yes.” Kuina answered without showing any trace of doubt.

“Zehahaha! It looks like you found a perfect apprentice Shiryu!” Blackbeard said, addressing the swordsman who was smoking silently in the corner of that room.

“She found me. And challenge me to a duel. She lost, but I give her credit for having the guts to try to kill me.” The swordsman replied with a cynical smile.

“Zehahaha! That is the confidence that I like! Keep it up girl and you will catch all your dreams!”

“That's what I try.” Kuina replied modestly.

“Excellent! Let's toast in honor of the health of our new ally ... wait ... What was your name?” asked the captain, slightly ashamed of his own ignorance.

Kuina remembered that she had not revealed her name to anyone from that place, not even Shiryu or the doctor, but before she could pronounce her name or a pseudonym to protect it Shiryu answered for her:

“Sei. Her name is Sei. We have to toast Sei's health.”

“To health!” the pirates shouted in unison as they raised their mugs and glasses, while Kuina remained completely silent at this unusual baptism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I don't know if I am being clear, but the relationships between Kuina and Blackbeard´s crew are not going to healthy or sane in any shape or form.   
> So brace yourself for the next chapters and enjoy the ride while it last and thanks a lot for the kudos!  
> (Comments and constructive critiques are very appreciated)


	4. Chapter 4

Training with Shiryu in Shinsharo's country was a torment for Kuina. Her training began before the sun rose and it ended long after the sun went down, forcing her to use one hundred percent of her strength at all times. Shiryu was obsessed with Kuina increasingly exceeding the standards that he imposed on her and every time that she surpassed those goals, far from congratulating her, he gave her another goal much more difficult to achieve. Kuina wasn't too bothered by that harsh style of training, she always knew that it wasn´t going to be easy and she needed a hard training to defeat Mihawk, yet she had to admit that even the most strenuous routine imposed by her father looked like an amusement park compared to the lightest routine that Shiryu had forced her to fulfill.

Food, drink and bathing, despite being basic physiological needs, were treated as privileges while training with Shiryu, since he had established a series of rules that made it difficult for Kuina to carry out any of these activities.

“In the middle of the battle you will not have permission to go to do your biological needs so while you fight against me you will not be granted those permits, even if you die in the middle of the fight.”

“But this is not a fight, it is only a training. I should have permission to eat, drink water and go to ... “ Shiryu did not wait for Kuina's response, proceeding to lunge at Kuina's chest. His sword was skillfully blocked by the swordswoman, avoiding a fatal outcome.

“This is part of OUR training. If you don't like it you are free to go and die right now. In addition to that, during my lunch hour, it is strictly forbidden for you to eat whatever the hell I am eating, including leftovers and you will be obliged to help me to cook my meals. If you eat anything in my presence, you will be killed as punishment.” 

If Kuina wanted to eat she had to get her food on her own and eat out of the sight of Shiryu, because in case he saw her with food nearby he would try to stab her.

For his part, Zoro, ate only exquisite dishes usually prepared by Perona or Mihawk himself. Zoro rarely cooked, he was not particularly good at the art of gastronomy, and his primitive attempts of stews were ferociously hated by the fine palates of his host and the ghost princess. Despite the pleasant taste of the food they gave him, the mourning and nostalgia for its crew and Kuina made even the sweetest dessert bitter as cyanide. Even a simple breakfast made Zoro feel a gloomy wave of melancholy.

Kuina did not have time to feel melancholy. When she was not training her mind and body they worked at full speed to be able to provide themselves with any type of food, often resorting to theft or rummaging through the trash. Kuina tried to control her other biological needs as much as possible and she often went days without bathing. Shiryu, on the other hand, did not neglect his bathing times very much, but at the end of his bathing time, he made Kuina return to training, not allowing Kuina to use the bathroom to clean herself, forcing her to improvise new ways to keep her hygiene.

That fatal training regimen made Kuina seriously think that Shiryu never really intended to train her, but rather to kill her slowly and humiliatingly. Obviously, there was nothing to be done about it in case the maniac's plan really was to murder her or let her die of exhaustion and hunger, her fate had been already sealed the day she met that sadistic swordsman.

It was on one of those strenuous training evenings that Kuina was finally able to see the fruits of all that torment and her own labor.

It had been three days of uninterrupted combat against Shiryu and despite how tedious the duel was becoming, she kept standing firm against her opponent. Despite Shiryu's speed and dirty tricks, Kuina had not received any injuries during all that time, proof that she had improved her technique and physical abilities considerably during all that training period. However, that was not enough, she still had not managed to do any considerable injury to Shiryu and that was all she had been trying to do since the first duel she had against him. Kuina was exhausted, but she was trying very hard to keep herself strong, she could not run away or turn her back, she had to face him till the last consequences. It was in that moment that Kuina was able to see beyond the established limits, there was something in her mind that allowed her to perceive beyond her normal sight and she was finally able to do what she had wanted to do from the beginning.

Her Wado Ichimoji sword collided with Shiryu's torso, making him bleed instantly. The swordsman took several steps back, shocked by Kuina's achievement, while Kuina stood still, too shocked by her victory to do anything about it.

They both sheathed their swords at the same time without saying anything for a couple of minutes. The wound Kuina had done to Shiryu had not been something superficial, the way in which he moved and his pained expression were proof of it. Obviously Shiryu would need to go to a doctor or at least get a first aid kit to stop the bleeding and pain that his apprentice had caused him.

“Is enough for today. You managed to hurt me for the first time since we met, and that's no small feat. You deserve to take a break. After all, you have been fighting without rest for three days and bleeding for two days without going to a doctor to attend you.” said the swordsman seriously.

Kuina was angry at what Shiryu said, he had not managed to hurt her during all those hours of torment and now he was lying about his fight to raise his ego after being clearly hurt.

“Bleeding? You haven't even touched a hair of me since this damn duel started, you fucking liar! There is not a drop of my blood outside my body! Are you so ashamed that a woman has defeated you and now you have to lie to inflate your ego?” Kuina grumbled furiously.

Shiryu for his part gave a silent chuckle.

“Those big red stains on your pants don't seem to agree with your statement.” replied Shiryu pointing his finger at Kuina's groin.

Kuina blushed embarrassedly realizing with what had happened: her period had started earlier than expected. Kuina quickly fled away from the swordsman to change and wash the only item of clothing she owned at the time. The shame she was going through could not be described.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you are enjoying this fanfic, I really loved writing this chapter in Spanish and I enjoyed translating it in English as well (tho I'm not sure if I write everything right). Comments, constructive criticism and kudos are very appreciated.


End file.
